SUMMARY Our Lung, Head and Neck (LHN) Cancer Training Program (LHNTP), funded since 2013, is a multi-disciplinary translational program with a mission to train the next generation of researchers and physician scientists in LHN cancers. Although our T32 program is less than five years old and the majority of our trainees are still in training, the LHNTP value-added to our trainee's development has become obvious. This competitive renewal will continue our mission and further improve and strengthen our program based on the advances in research and clinical practice in the past few years. Our changes include training faculty, curriculum and activities that better incorporate expertise, innovative research and clinical advances. These changes will accelerate scientific discoveries, further enrich training environment and enhance career development. Based on the NCI's postdoctoral/predoctoral ratio requirement, we will continue to appoint 3 new postdoctoral fellows and 1 new predoctoral student per award year. Training faculty are selected from members of UCCC and graduate faculty based on their scientific/clinical expertise, track records of mentorship and active funding to achieve training of translational LHN cancer research. Our faculty members are from both basic science and clinical departments. In addition to laboratory training, we have designed mandatory didactic coursework for all trainees and clinical coursework for non-MD trainees to enhance the trainee's scientific background and the translational aspect of our program. Our specific goal is that program trainees will acquire the professional skills for productive academic careers in basic and translational LHN cancer research. We will vigorously select trainees from external and internal trainee pools based on their academic records and commitment to LHN cancer research.